A Toddler's Flight
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Was passiert, wenn der vierjährige Harry vor seinem Onkel und dessem Gürtel flieht und sich plötzlich auf dem Besen fliegend findet, mit dem er den Küchenfussboden putzen sollte? Übersetzung meiner gleichnamigen engl. Geschichte. AU, Erwähn.Abuse!Dursleys


**Der Flug eines Kleinkindes**

Der vierjährige Harry bemühte sich wirklich, den Küchenfußboden sauber zu bekommen, aber der Besen, den Tante Petunia in seine kleinen Hände gedrückt hatte, war so riesig, und der Schmutz verbreitete sich von vorne nach hinten und wieder zurück. Er tat sein Bestes, um die Fliesen auf dem Boden zu zählen, wobei er sich merkte, daß der Fußboden bis hin zur fünften Fliesenreihe vom Kühlschrank aus sauber war. Als er die Fliesenreihen dann aber wieder zählte, fiel ihm erneuter Dreck in der vierten Reihe auf. Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit setzte er sich verzweifelt auf den Boden und begann zu weinen.

Allerdings war er ganz schnell wieder auf den Beinen, als plötzlich Onkel Vernon in den Raum trat, seinen Gürtel schwenkte und begann, ihn anzuschreien. "Du undankbarer, fauler Freak; ich werde Dir zeigen, was es bedeutet, zu arbeiten und sich seinen Unterhalt zu verdienen!"

Harry geriet unmittelbar in Panik. Er kannte den Gürtel, und er war sich bewußt, daß dieser Schmerzen bedeutete. Bevor er überhaupt begriff was geschah, fand er sich außerhalb der Küchentür im Garten, auf dem großen Besen sitzend und langsam in die Luft aufsteigend. '_Ich fliege_', merkte er, unsicher, ob er verzweifeln oder seinen Flug geniessen sollte, entschied sich aber dann für das Letztere, da ihm einfiel, '_Onkel Vernon kriegt mich hier nicht_.'

Der Kleine hatte keine Ahnung, wie es kommen konnte, daß er flog, oder wohin er flog; aber nach einer unbestimmten Zeit des Fliegens über die Garage und die Straße, sowie über diverse Gärten hörte er Mrs. Figg, die seltsame Frau mit den vielen Katzen, zu ihm hinaufrufen.

"Harry", rief die alte Dame, "komm herunter, Kind, bevor Du Dir wehtust."

Harry allerdings wusste nicht, wie er hinunterkommen konnte, und schaute in Richtung der Stimme, um die alte Frau zu fragen, wobei er merkte, daß er über ihren Garten flog, in dem er am vergangenen Wochenende mit den Katzen gespielt hatte. Als er sah, wie weit der Boden entfernt war, bekam er Angst und begann zu weinen, wobei er unglücklicherweise seinen Besen losließ, als er sich die Tränen aus den Augen rieb, die ihm die Sicht nahmen.

Während er in Richtung Boden taumelte, hörte er die alte Frau verzweifelt seinen Namen rufen, bevor alles schwarz um ihn herum wurde und er das Bewußtsein verlor.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Mrs. Figg eilte zum Kind hinüber. Zum Glück atmete er noch. Sie ließ den Jungen, wo er war, und rannte zur Feuerstelle. "Albus Dumbledore!" schrie sie in die grünen Flammen.

Ein paar Sekunden später trat der Schulleiter von Hogwarts aus der Feuerstelle. "Guten Morgen, Arabella. Ist etwas mit dem kleinen Harry?"

"Ja, er ist von einem Besen gefallen, aber es ist nicht ein Flugbesen. Er kam aus dem Garten der Dursleys auf einem normalen Küchenbesen hier herüber geflogen. Ich fürchte, Du mußt Madam Pomfrey herschicken."

"Er flog auf einem Besen?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem Ausdruck von Schock und Unglauben im Gesicht, bevor er sich zur Feuerstelle hin umdrehte und die Heilerin rief.

"Hallo Arabella", grüßte Pomfrey sie überrascht und hörte mit Entsetzen den Erklärungen der alten Dame zu. "Wo ist er?" fragte sie dringlich und eilte in den Garten, wo sie sofort ihren Zauberstab über das bewußtlose Kind schwenkte. "Er hat wirklich Glück gehabt", informierte sie die anderen, als sie ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche ihres Umhangs zurücksteckte. "Er ist mit einer Gehirnerschütterung davongekommen." Sie warf dem Schulleiter einen ernsten Blick zu. "Albus, ich sollte den Kleinen mit mir nehmen, um sicherzustellen, daß er eine Woche lang absolute Bettruhe hält und daß er die notwendigen Heiltränke erhält."

Dumbledore ließ einen langen Seufzer ertönen. "Poppy, meinst Du nicht, daß Harrys Tante in der Lage sein wird, dafür zu sorgen?"

"Ich weiß, daß Du nicht auf Arabella hören willst, aber nach all dem, das ich von ihr über Harry und seine Behandlung bei den Dursleys gehört habe, bezweifele ich das, Albus", erwiderte die Heilerin aufgebracht, bevor sie ein kleines Kissen herbeibeschwor, das sie vorsichtig unter Harrys Kopf schob. Anschließend versuchte sie, ihn zu wecken.

"Harry, Süsser, wach bitte auf. Kannst Du Deine Augen für mich öffnen?" sprach sie in einer sanften Stimme, die Harry dazu brachte aufzuwachen.

Harry begann sofort zu weinen, weil sein Kopf so wehtat, und er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, '_Ich wünschte, jemand würde mit mir einmal in so einer freundlichen Stimme sprechen, aber Tante Petunia redet nur mit Dudley so nett_.' Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schaute direkt in das Gesicht einer Frau, das ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

"Hallo Harry, ich bin Poppy", sagte die Heilerin freundlich. "Erinnerst Du Dich an mich?" fragte sie, als sie merkte, daß ein Zeichen des Erkennens in Harrys Augen aufblitzte.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry ängstlich und wandte langsam seine Augen in Richtung Himmel ab. '_Es tut genauso weh wie der Gürtel_', überlegte er, als er seine rechte Hand an seine Stirn führte, um diese heftig zu reiben.

"Tu das nicht, Süsser, Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung", erklärte Poppy ihm und zog vorsichtig seine Hand weg von der Stirn. "Tut Dein Kopf sehr weh?"

Harry nickte ihr leicht zu und zog schmerzhaft die Luft ein, als er den zusätzlichen Schmerz spürte, der durch die kleine Bewegung verursacht wurde. Die Heilerin zauberte unauffällig einen kleinen Löffel herbei und nahm eine Phiole aus ihrer Umhangstasche, aus der sie einen eine kleine Menge auf den Löffel nahm. Während sie vorsichtig den Kopf des Kindes leicht anhob, hielt sie ihm den Löffel hin.

"Trink dies, Harry; es hilft gegen die Schmerzen", befahl sie ihm sanft aber bestimmt.

Irgend etwas war in ihrer Stimme, das ihn automatisch gehorchen ließ, und er seufzte erleichtert, als er die Wirkung des Heiltranks spürte. "Danke", sagte er dankbar und warf der freundlichen Dame einen bewundernden Blick zu.

"Gern geschehen, Süsser", erwiderte Poppy freundlich. "Allerdings ist Deine Gehirnerschütterung noch nicht weg jetzt. Du brauchst noch mehr Heiltränke, und Du mußt eine Woche im Bett bleiben."

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf und blickte schüchtern fort. "Ich kann keine Medizin haben, und ich muß mein Leben verdienen", erklärte er der Heilerin, die seinen Worten mit Entsetzen lauschte.

Während sie dem Schulleiter, der neben Arabella stand und leise ihr Gespräch verfolgte, einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf, fragte sie, "Harry, kannst Du mir sagen, warum Du auf einem Besen geflogen bist?"

"Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Harry und schaute die Heilerin mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Ich hatte die Küche zu putzen, aber ich konnte es nicht gut machen, und Onkel Vernon war da mit seinem Gürtel, und ich hatte Angst, weil der Gürtel wehtut", murmelte er, unsicher darüber, wie er dazu gekommen war, auf dem Besen zu sitzen.

"Und dann hast Du Zufallsmagie verwendet und bist geflogen", führte Poppy die Erklärung zu Ende. "Du kennst Mrs. Figg, nicht wahr?" fragte sie, und als Harry bejahte, rief sie Arabella herüber. "Arabella, kannst Du bitte einen Augenblick bei Harry bleiben; ich muß mit Albus sprechen."

"Natürlich", antwortete Mrs. Figg und hockte sich neben Harry ins Gras, während Pomfrey zum Schulleiter hinübertrat.

"Albus, Harry ist offensichtlich misshandelt. Mein Diagnosezauber hat ergeben, daß er von Beulen und Schrammen übersäht ist. Hast Du gehört, was Harry über seinen Onkel erzählt hat, der ihm mit einem Gürtel gedroht hat? Sein Onkel scheint des öfteren Gebrauch davon zu machen."

Dumbledore strich nachdenklich über seinen langen, weißen Bart. "Ja, das habe ich gehört, und ich werde gehen und mit Petunia sprechen. Es ist sowieso zu gefährlich, wenn er anfängt, durch die Muggel-Nachbarschaft zu fliegen. Ich hoffe nur, daß niemand Harry fliegen gesehen hat. Vielleicht war es nicht so eine gute Idee, ein so mächtiges Zaubererkind wie Harry bei Muggeln unterzubringen. Poppy, nimm ihn mit nach Hogwarts, zumindest bis er wieder völlig gesund ist. Ich werde mit Petunia sprechen und später eine Entscheidung treffen, was wir dann mit ihm machen." Hiermit machte er sich auf den Weg.

Madam Pomfrey kehrte zu Harry zurück und nahm mit sanftem Griff seine Hand, die inzwischen sehr warm geworden war. "Harry, ich muß Dich ins Bett bringen und Dir noch mehr Tränke gegen die Gehirnerschütterung und Dein Fieber geben. Ich lebe in einer grossen Schule, in der ich die Heilerin bin und mich um die kranken Schüler kümmere. Hättest Du etwas dagegen, mit mir mitzukommen, bis es Dir besser geht?"

"Okay", murmelte Harry, der sich sehr benommen fühlte. "Tante Tunia und Onkel Vernon werden sehr böse sein," überlegte er, sich nicht der Tatsache bewusst, daß die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

"Warum sollten Deine Tante und Dein Onkel böse sein, Harry?" fragte Poppy ungläubig, wobei sie versuchte, Harry nicht merken zu lassen, wie sie sich aufregte.

"Weil ich keine Medizin darf und nicht sagen darf wenn was wehtut", murmelte Harry müde.

"Du mußt mir sagen, wenn Dir etwas wehtut, denn das muß ich wissen, um Dir helfen zu können, damit es Dir schnell wieder besser geht", versichterte Poppy ihm freundlich, "und natürlich darfst Du Medizin haben, Du brauchst sogar welche, und deshalb werden wir jetzt gehen. Bitte schließe Deine Augen. Du wirst ein seltsames Ziehen hinter Deinem Bauchnabel spüren, das einen Augenblick andauert, aber dann geht es wieder weg, und wir sind ganz schnell da. Hab keine Angst, ich bin die ganze Zeit bei Dir." Hiermit setzte Poppy sich hinter Harry und zog seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß, bevor sie seine kleine Hand gegen den Ring an ihrer linken Hand hielt. Sie war gerade im Begriff, das Passwort zu murmeln, um den Portschlüssel in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts zu aktivieren, als der Schulleiter zurückkam.

"Poppy, Du und Minerva, Ihr habt die ganze Zeit recht gehabt. Ich habe einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen. Ich hätte Harry nie bei den Dursleys lassen sollen", sagte er betrübt und ließ einen tiefen Seufzer ertönen. "Da ich ihn nicht wie einen zweiten Tom Riddle heranwachsen sehen möchte, werden wir ihn von nun an in Hogwarts großziehen."

"Gott sei Dank, Albus", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und seufzte erleichtert, als sie den Portschlüssel aktivierte.

**End****e**

_Wie immer ist auch dies eine Übersetzung meiner in englisch geschriebenen, gleichnamigen Geschichte. _

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
